coneja abandonada
by kitsune96
Summary: UA. Cuando Natsu fue al funeral de su abuelo no esperaba enterarse que este era padre de una niña de seis años llamada Wendy, avergonzado de sus familiares porque nadie quiere llevarsela decide hacerse cargo de ella, la llegada de esta niña a su vida traerá varios cambios para él y sus amigos NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia, Rowen
1. Chapter 1

A Natsu no le sorprendió en lo absoluto el saber que su abuelo había muerto, es decir, el viejo tenía como… ¿80 años? Más o menos, una cantidad de años nada despreciable, a decir verdad. Lo que si le sacó una mueca de sorpresa fue algo muy distinto: en el patio de la casa, con un osito de felpa color negro en los brazos y al lado de una gata blanca (recordó que Happy había tratado de seguirlo, pero oigan, no debería llevar un gato a un funeral) una niña de seis años de cabello azul tomado en dos colitas miraba la nada sumamente triste

—Oye, ¿Quién es esa niña?— interrogó Natsu a su tía Evergreen, la mujer, en seguida puso una expresión de completo fastidio

—Al parecer— contestó con voz ruda —es hija de tu abuelo—

Aparentemente el hombre había tenido una aventura con una mujer considerablemente más joven. Nadie tenía idea de donde estaba la madre, pero en el testamento de su abuelo indicaba, aparte de la repartición de los bienes y toda esa mierda, que alguien debía hacerse cargo de ella.

Lo cierto era que Natsu no sentía absolutamente ningún desprecio por su abuelo, al fin y al cabo, ¿a qué clase de hombre le funciona el aparato hasta los 74? De haberlo tenido en frente, quizás el pelirosa le habría dado una palmada en el hombro y le hubiera dicho "felicidades" con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

El problema era que, ahora, frente a él, todos sus familiares se estaban tirando entre sí a la cría como si de una pelota se tratase

—Elfman y yo tenemos dos bebes, no podemos cuidarla— aclaró Evergreen

— ¿y por qué tu no?— le dijo Kinana a Ultear

—Mi horario de trabajo no me lo permite— aclaró esta

El Dragneel se levantó de su asiento con tal violencia que todos los presentes lo miraron

—Todos ustedes me dan asco— dijo con resentimiento y salió al patio

— ¡Oye, tu!— La pequeña alejó la cara de una rosa para mirarlo — ¡te llamas Wendy, ¿verdad?!— ella asintió en silencio.

Natsu cerró los ojos antes de volver a hablar

—yo me llamo Natsu y…bueno, técnicamente soy tu sobrino o algo así. La cosa es… ¿te gustaría venir a casa conmigo?—

Los volvió a abrir cuando sintió una pequeña manito aferrarse a la suya.

Y por primera vez desde que la vio, Wendy sonrió.

* * *

Y aqui estoy presentandome con una nueva historia basada en el manga "usagi drop"en el concepto, aunque no creo desarrollarlo de forma taaaaaaaan parecida, ciertamente, la idea de Natsu cuidando a un niño pequeño (que en mi cabeza no podía ser otra que Wendy) era irresistible. Como siempre, les pido que dejen comentarios acerca de qué les apreció

Se me cuidan


	2. Chapter 2

Jerall Fernández: 26 años

Gajeel Redfox: 25 años

Gray Fullbuster: 25 años

Natsu Dragneel: 25 años

Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala en el departamento de dos cuartos que poseía Natsu, la cosa era bastante graciosa, lo que alguna vez fue un lugar donde debías correr la mugre para poder sentarse había sido transformado, en dos días, en una casa totalmente limpia, carente de revistas porno, sin cuchillos o cosas así a la mano y con una habitación pequeña, pero apropiada para una niña.

Todo lo que había de Wendy en la casa de su abuelo eran dos mudas de ropa, tres braguitas, el conejo de peluche y su libro de maternidad. Nada más.

Y está de sobra decir que comprarle ropa fue todo un desmadre, particularmente porque Natsu ni su talla sabía, menos mal que el Fernández tuvo la idea de mirar la talla de la polera que ella estaba llevando. De todas formas, la cría seguía sin hablar más de lo necesario

—oye, cerebro de flama, ¿en serio vas a quedártela?— interrogó Gray mirando a su compañero. El chico suspiró

—dije que lo haría, además, no tiene donde ir— aclaró este. Gajeel juntó las palmas de las manos

—un minuto de silencio por la inmadurez de Natsu—

— ¡hablo en serio!— le gritó este con cabreo

—Abu…Natsu-san…— Wendy, silenciosa como siempre, se había acercado al chico y tirado de su ropa. Al parecer, la pequeña estaba acostumbrada a llamar "abuelo" a su padre, por lo que, el primer día, había llamado al chico así.

Por supuesto, él le pidió que dejara de hacerlo

— ¿qué ocurre?—

—Tengo hambre— dos palabras, todo un logro

—claro, espera, te sirvo enseguida—

A los otros tres chicos les causó curiosidad que el Dragneel tuviese comida, ¿desde cuándo el tipo ese sabía cocinar? Respuesta: seguía sin saber. Sacó unos onigiri de un envoltorio de supermercado y se lo sirvió a Wendy con una sopa y una gaseosa de naranja. La menor se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer en silencio, con su peluche a un lado

—Espera, ¿le has estado dando cosas como esta?— interrogó Gray. El pelirosa ladeó la cabeza

—sí, ¿por qué?—

—Deberías intentar preparar comida casera— le dijo Jerall —no es bueno que coma tanta sal o cosas así. También le has dado bastantes dulces, ¿no?— el Dragneel esperó que no sobresalieran del bote de basura los potes de fideos instantáneos, los envoltorios de caramelos y las bolsas de galletas.

Siendo honesto, no había sido demasiado cuidadoso con su alimentación

—Espera, veré si puedo preparar algo— Gajeel se puso de pie

— ¿en serio sabes cocinar, tornillos sueltos?— le preguntó el pelirosa

—Más que tu cabeza de flama, ahora cállate y observa al maestro—

El pelinegro casi voló al escuchar la voz de la cría a su lado. En definitiva le pondría un cascabel al cuello o una mierda así

—Menos—

— ¿qué?— ella señaló la olla

—Le pusiste demasiada agua— oh, cuatro palabras

— ¿sabes cocinar?—

—Algo— ella le alcanzó la taza—Son una y media de arroz y tres de agua— era tan épico ver a Gajeel siendo enseñado por una niña de seis años

—oh, ya veo— le agregó más arroz a la mezcla. Luego empezó a cortar vegetales

— ¿qué vas a hacer?— interrogó la menor con curiosidad

—Curry— contestó el chico

—Es mucho arroz—

—Mejor que sobre que falte—

— ¿me das el resto?—

— ¿para qué?—

—Onigiri— contestó ella

Nota: Wendy sabe preparar onigiri. No dejar que trate de usar la cocina ella sola.

—Por cierto, Natsu— Gray miró al pelirosa — ¿qué vas a hacer con el trabajo?— Entre Gajeel y Natsu tenían un taller mecánico, así que el chico era "su propio jefe", el problema era que era demasiado peligroso llevársela allá

—No lo sé…— confesó este

—Podrías meterla en el jardín— le dijo Jerall —Wendy tiene seis, ¿no?—

—Si—

—ponla en una y cuando acabe el año la inscribes a la escuela. Listo—

— ¿y cómo hago eso?—

Gray agarró el portátil de Natsu

—veamos…—

Por su parte, Wendy le mostraba a Gajeel como darle la forma a las bolas de arroz.

Los chicos se pasaron toda la tarde revisando páginas de distintas guarderías, al final, se decidieron por una que quedaba relativamente cerca del taller, así que el Dragneel podía pasar a buscarla fácilmente a las siete. Eso sí, Gajeel tendría que quedarse hasta las nueve todos los días, hora a la que cerraban.

El pelinegro, mientras lucía como una toda dueña de casa dejando el arroz y el curry en un pote junto a los onigiri de Wendy, aceptó no sin un comentario sarcástico.

Bueno, las cosas no iban TAN mal…

* * *

Y esta cosa avanza un poco lento, pero pronto empezaré a darle un pequeño toque de romance

Por cierto, viva fiestas patrias, tengo una sensual semana de vacaciones comiendo empanadas :D


	3. Chapter 3

— ¡Wendy, despierta!— la pequeña sacó su cabecita de entre las almohadas. La gata blanca, de nombre Charle, salió de debajo de las mantas estirándose de una manera tan semejante a su pequeña dueña que daba risa —metete al baño— ordenó el chico. Luego notó que las mantas estaban ligeramente húmedas

La pequeña se sonrojó

— ¡es sudor!— le gritó con vergüenza. Era la segunda vez en la semana que aquello ocurría

—Lo sé, solo metete al baño—

Seis meses habían pasado desde que había empezado a hacerse cargo de Wendy. Y, había que decirlo, la cría era todo un rio de caramelo.

Lo tímida se le había ido quitando un poco, ahora hablaba un poco más con él y sus amigos, era bastante independiente y, hasta el momento, era evidente que le gustaban mucho los gatos y los conejos.

Aunque sacarla de la cama en las mañanas para llevarla a la guardería era todo un dolor en el culo.

La bañó rápido e hizo el intento de hacerle coletas, cosa que ella acabó haciendo por si misma (no eran demasiado prolijas, pero oigan, le quedaban mejor que a él), después tomaron un desayuno rápido, tuvo la suerte de que a la pequeña peliazul le gustara el cereal, de esa manera podía mezclárselo con leche y ta-da, un desayuno relativamente nutritivo, durante el camino, siempre le daba una manzana u otra fruta.

Siendo sincero, todavía tenía algunos problemas con su alimentación. Particularmente porque lo único que podía preparar apropiadamente era leche tibia (y no podía darle a la chica solo leche como si de un perrito se tratase).

El viaje en metro también era todo un horror, sobretodo porque,a esa hora, todo Dios iba al maldito trabajo y Natsu o tenía que amenazar a alguien con la vista para que le cediera un asiento a Wendy o llevarla en brazos mientras intentaba no sacarse la madre.

La dejó en la puerta, se veía bastante mona con la cartera colgada en el brazo y el gorrito amarillo. En fin…

—oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— se volteó, una joven peliazul y bajita lo miraba con una ceja levantada

— ¿yo?—

—sí, tu. De casualidad, ¿Wendy es tu hija?—

—No es…bueno, supongo que soy un pariente— confesó —y, espera, ¡¿Cómo sabes su nombre?!— desde que un tipo le había dado un dulce en el almacén el Dragneel estaba algo paranoico

—Romeo habla de ella todo el tiempo— contestó

— ¿Quién es Romeo?—

—mi hermano menor y su mejor amigo, ¿no te ha hablado de él?—

—ahora que lo pienso, Wendy nunca me habla de la guardería, ¿debería empezar a preguntarle? No, si soy demasiado invasivo puede que le moleste, es una niña después de todo— la chica levantó una ceja y dio un suspiro

—luces algo perdido—

—Soy nuevo en esto de cuidar un niño— ella se rascó la nuca y luego miró su reloj

—tengo una hora, ¿te parece si charlamos un poco? Quizás pueda ayudarte—

Aquella joven se llamaba Levy, tenía 25 y, desde hacía dos años, ella y su hermana mayor se encargaban de cuidar a su hermano pequeño, Romeo. Al parecer, el chiquillo era buen amigo de Wendy.

Cosa extraña, él no lo había visto, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, él solía llegar un poco tarde a buscarla. Si, quizás fuera por eso.

Natsu lo explicó lo ocurrido con su familia

—así que esa niña es tu tía, ¿eh?— Comentó la muchacha —menuda historia—

—Sí, es algo bastante bizarro a decir verdad—

—bueno…conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte— le dijo ella

— ¿en serio?—

—sí, una amiga. Trabaja como profesora de básica en una escuela de por aquí, si quieres podemos ir en la tarde a verla— le dijo la chica —le agradan mucho los niños, así que podría ayudarte, dudo que estés informado de ciertas cosas—

—apenas supe como matricularla aquí. De no ser porque un amigo me ayudó no habría sabido qué hacer—

—Vale, te llevaré con ella entonces, a mí y a Juvia también nos ha ayudado mucho—

—Muchas gracias— la chica recogió sus cosas y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. El pelirosa miró la hora en el celular

—Gajeel me va a matar— pensó mientras iba al trabajo.

Tal y como prometió, llegó más temprano a buscar a Wendy, topándose con Levy en la entrada

—Hola de nuevo— le dijo esta

—hola, ¿todavía no salen?—

—Deberían en algu…— sonó el timbre. Natsu miró como los críos salían rápidamente, entre un montón de cabecitas de distintos colores, distinguió la de Wendy, a su lado, podía ver una más o menos peline…

— ¡Natsu-san!— vio que la pequeña llegaba a su lado, sin embargo, él estaba en shock

— ¿por qué…?— seguía mirando al niñito de nombre Romeo y luego aquello que tanto le sorprendía — ¿por qué mierda están tomados de la mano?— pensó sin saber cómo tomarse aquello, es decir, ¿no se suponía que eso no debía pasar hasta unos diez años más?

—Romeo, él es Natsu es…el hermano de Wendy— le dijo Levy a su hermanito quien seguía con sus dedos medio entrelazados con los de la peliazul —anda, preséntate— al parecer, al igual que Wendy, el chiquillo tendía a ser algo tímido

—Hola, me llamo Romeo— y el pequeño cabronazo seguía agarrado de la mano de la chiquilla

¡¿No planeaban soltarse o qué mierda?!

—hoy iremos a ver a una amiga, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?— preguntó Levy a Wendy

— ¿Dónde la tía Lucy?— preguntó la Marvell, desde que Romeo le habló de ella quería conocerla

—sí, con ella, ¿vienes?—

—Bueno, si Natsu-san va con nosotros…— el chico sonrió de forma nerviosa

—si…vamos…—

Durante el camino, Wendy caminaba sobre la barrera de la calle mientras Romeo, agarrado de su mano, la ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio

—oye… ¿eso es normal?— le susurró Natsu a Levy

— ¿qué es normal?—

—Que estén tomados de la mano— la peliazul río

—si. Es probable que ellos, al ver a su alrededor muchos adultos tomados de la mano tiendan a imitarlos porque lo consideran una muestra de cariño, pero no le toman el peso, ¿entiendes? — Explicó la muchacha con calma —de hecho…fíjate bien…— el Dragneel vio que los dos pequeños iban jugando con el brazo mientras tenían los dedos entrelazados

—realmente…parece como si solo estuvieran jugando—

—así que ese juego de "mamá y papá" eventualmente terminará o…—

— ¿O…?— la chica sonrió con picardía

— ¿debería enseñarle a Romeo a llamarte tío? —

El chico pensó que, apenas Wendy tuviera curvas, compraría una escopeta

O un hacha de guerra

O una bazuca

La escuela se llamaba "Hijo del Edén"

—Bueno, ahí está, yo llevaré a este par a tomar helado, Lucy te está esperando en la sala número quince, la del cuarto básico—

—Gracias— le dijo este antes de entrar al edificio.

Caminó durante varios pasillos hasta llegar a la sala con la correspondiente etiqueta. Abrió la puerta sin tocar. Sentada frente a un escritorio, una atractiva chica rubia revisaba pruebas

— ¿?— ella lo miró, tenía los ojos cafés —tu debes ser Natsu-san, ¿verdad? —

—eh…si— ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que salió con una chica?

—venga, siéntate. Me llamo Lucy, un gusto— tuvo que hacerlo en una silla diseñada para un crio de metro treinta

—Un gusto—

—Levy me llamó y me contó sobre tu problema—

—Bueno, en realidad Wendy no es un problema, pero ha sido bastante difícil acostumbrarme a cuidarla— ella asintió

—ya veo, antes de que me preguntes cualquier cosa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —

— ¿eh? claro—

— ¿tu realmente quieres cuidar a Wendy? —

—Si— contestó con seguridad —eh tenido que dejar cosas de lado, arreglar mi casa, cambiar mi horario y me estoy convirtiendo en un papá oso. Pero quiero cuidarla, no tiene donde ir y si puedo evitar que acabe en un orfanato lo haré— ella sonrió

—ya veo. Eso me hace feliz— admitió —bueno, ¿qué quieres saber? —

Joder, eran TANTAS COSAS

—bueno…— empezó por su alimentación, talla de ropa, hasta cuando podía bañarse con ella (algo que hacían de vez en cuando), su crecimiento, cuando le bajaría la regla, qué hacer cuando le bajara la regla, si estaba bien que tuviera cuarto propio, hasta que edad podía dormir con él, como inscribirla en la escuela y un larguísimo etc...

Lucy le contestó con paciencia, señalándole las utilidades de su libro de maternidad y otros temas, así como un poco de material (léase libros o páginas web) donde podía encontrar cosas útiles

— ¿hay algo más que quieras saber? — interrogó esta

—Espera…— el chico revisó el pasillo para verificar que la Marvell no estaba escuchando, luego se acercó un poco más de lo debido a la chica y susurró

—Últimamente se ha estado meando en la cama y es extraño, hasta ahora no lo había hecho…— ella levantó una ceja

— ¿desde cuándo viven juntos? —

—Diciembre—

Ella río

—eso es porque es invierno. Como hace más frio suda menos y su cuerpo retiene más agua, solo has que vaya al baño antes de dormir y no volverá a pasar— contestó ella

—Comprendo…— realmente era algo lógico

—de todas maneras…— la rubia le anotó un número en un papel

—Este es el número de mi casa y el de mi celular, si tienes algún problema solo llámame y veré que puedo hacer por ti—

—Muchas gracias—

—de nada, ahora vamos, Levy nos debe estar esperando—

Y cuando Natsu vio a Wendy sentada en el columpio dándose vuelo ella sola, sintió que quizás, solo quizás, las cosas serían menos complicadas ahora que tenía un poco de ayuda femenina.

* * *

TVarias personas me comentaron que podría hacer los capitulos más largos y, cuando tienen razçon, tienen razón, así que aqui está el resultado, espero lo disfruten, debo decir que termine más pronto de lo esperado (yo y mi insomio nos odiamos, pero admito que el cabronazo al menos me da tiempo extra para escribir). Como siempre dejen sus comentarios, se los agradecere.

Por cierto, hace poco (en serio muy poco, como...cuatro o cinco días) me hice una cuenta en deviantart y subi un cuento llamado "Carta a un suicida", el usuario es "Noche-Floreciente", por si a alguien le interesa leerme más allá de los fanfics.

Hasta otra, gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

—Mira, tienes que tener todos estos papeles— le explicaba Lucy al Dragneel, el chico estaba aprendiendo como inscribirla en la escuela

—ya veo…—

—Levy quiere poner a Romeo aquí, ¿Dónde planeas llevarla? —

—Mmm…creo que también podría matricularla aquí, es mejor que esté con alguien conocido—

—Yo no voy a hacerle clases— aclaró ella

—No importa, pero al menos estarás cerca—

—comprendo. Por cierto, hoy hay capacitación para padres a las cinco—

—no puedo venir, Wendy está en casa de Levy y tengo que ir a buscarla, tiene que ir al médico— benditas las vacaciones de invierno

— ¿no tienes a nadie más que vaya a buscarla? — el chico levantó una ceja.

* * *

Gajeel estaba feliz de la vida jugando cartas con Gray, no era como si tuvieran mucho trabajo ese día

— ¿Salamander? — interrogó el pelinegro cuando contestó el teléfono que acababa de sonar

—por favor ve a buscar a Wendy a la dirección que tengo pegada en el refri y llévala al doctor, es a eso de las cinco, adiós—

Y le colgó

— ¿qué mierda? —

— ¿No llamaron hace un rato para decir que corrieron la cita para la semana siguiente? — preguntó el Fullbuster

—sí, pero no me dejó avisarle— aclaró el Redfox un tanto molesto, caminó hacia el pequeño refrigerador con cerveza y cosas para picar que tenían en el taller, Natsu había pegado allí números de emergencia, el de la guardería de la mocosa y la dirección de Levy y Juvia

—Parece que es aquí— agarró el papel

— ¿irás? — el pelinegro suspiró

—Si no lo hago va a ponerse como energúmeno— dijo dando un suspiro.

* * *

Un buen rato después, el chico se bajó del metro y, pidiendo indicaciones, llegó a una Bungalow sencilla, aunque bonita y bien cuidada, tocó la puerta preguntándose una y otra vez por qué había aceptado ir por la criaja.

Le abrió una peliazul que se sostenía el cabello con una cinta y llevaba un delantal, tenía restos de harina en la mejilla, señal de que preparaba alguna clase de dulce o pan

—Lo siento, no hay pan duro— y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Quizás si no hubiera ido con la ropa del trabajo no lo habrían confundido con un vago.

Lavarse el pelo y peinarse también evitaría que lo tomaran como tal.

Volvió a tocar la puerta

—Me llamo Gajeel, vine a buscar a la mocosa— ella levantó una ceja

—Espérame aquí— dejó la puerta abierta y el pelinegro la vio agarrar un celular que probablemente era suyo

— ¿Natsu? Si, está bien, pero llegó un mastodonte con cara de violador de bosque diciendo que viene a buscarla—

— ¡¿mastodonte con cara de qué?! —

—sí, le falta cara y le sobran piercings y si, también tiene pinta de vago, ¿en serio es amigo tuyo? —

— ¡¿te hago un favor y me la pagas con esa maldita salamandra?! — gritó el chico con cabreo

—Vale, nos vemos— ella colgó —Adelante, pasa— se quitó el delantal, apenas entró, el joven sintió olor a galletas caseras, tomó asiento sobre el sillón

—Lamento desconfiar de ti, puedes echarle la culpa a Navokov—

— ¿a quién? —

—No importa— ella le restó importancia. Silencio

—Lindo lugar—

—gracias, aunque no ha cambiado mucho desde ese entonces— murmuró

— ¿qué? — esta se quedó callada un momento, luego caminó hasta una habitación

— ¿pasa algo? —

—Nada, solo los encontré muy callados, pero están jugando "Aventure Island" —

— ¿en juego de Atari? —

—Sí, tengo un emulador como con 50 juegos de esa cosa— el pelinegro río

—qué recuerdos, yo amaba esa cosa—

—a mí también me gusta, yo y Juvia todavía íbamos a jugar al árcade antes de tener que cuidar de Romeo— le contó

— ¿y por qué no van? —

—entre el trabajo y cuidarlo se nos va bastante tiempo, criar a un niño es bastante más complejo de lo que parece—

—Y eso que Salamander lo está haciendo solo— aunque, pensándolo de cierta forma, el chico tenía suerte: Wendy había demostrado ser poco adepta a cosas como los berrinches, no tenía problemas con sus compañeros y mostraba ser bastante independiente para una niña de su edad

—sí, Natsu es un tipo valiente en cierto modo. Aunque debo decir que me preocupa un poco—

— ¿en serio? —

—Pues sí, lo veo bastante perdido en muchos aspectos—

—Bueno, el sujeto era todo un desastre, a mí me sorprende lo mucho que ha cambiado—

— ¿quieres galletas? — Asintió preguntándose cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le preparó galletas caseras — ¡Romeo, Wendy! — los dos críos llegaron corriendo, enseguida, la pequeña lo reconoció

— ¡Gajeel-san! — la menor prácticamente saltó sobre él para abrazarlo, el pelinegro pareció nervioso, poco acostumbrado a ello, le desarmó el cabello a modo de saludo. Levy les permitió llevarse las galletas a la habitación del chiquillo

—Oye, quería preguntarte algo— ella levantó una ceja

—Dime— hora de la verdad

—Mira, yo tengo un hermano menor como por…siete años, se llama Rogue y…recuerdo que cuando éramos críos yo lo cuidaba mucho y todo eso pero…no recuerdo haber tenido que hacerme cargo de él así ni…—

—Quieres saber por qué yo y mi hermana estamos criando a Romeo— no era una pregunta, sin embargo, el sujeto contestó "si". Ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado

—un choque en auto. Creo que estuve en coma unas tres semanas, para cuando yo y mi hermana pudimos salir del hospital nos dimos cuenta de que apenas habíamos alcanzado a sacarnos la carrera y que si no nos hacíamos cargo de Romeo iba a terminar en un orfanato, por algún motivo nadie en nuestra familia parecía tener tiempo, espacio o dinero para hacerlo—

—Natsu me dijo que le pasó algo muy parecido—

—Suele pasar, pero eso fue hace tres años ya, creo que por eso Romeo es tan protector, cree que si no lo es a nosotras también va a pasarnos algo—

— ¿en serio es así? —

—Está mirando por la rendija de la puerta para verificar que no estés haciéndome nada— en efecto así era

—vaya—

—Sí y quizás por eso reaccionó así cuando conoció a Wendy—

— ¿a qué te refieres? — ella se río

—Cuando veas a Natsu dile de mi parte que acostumbre a Wendy a que le cuente cosas, no vaya a ser después que un día salga con alguna sorpresa…—.

* * *

El Dragneel estaba limpiando cuando Gajeel regresó con la Marvell, el pelinegro se fue casi enseguida, pero antes le comentó lo que le dijo Levy

—Y me cuentas luego, realmente quiero escuchar eso— y se fue. Natsu sirvió Udon (enviado por Levy) para ambos, durante la cena, el chico estuvo preguntándose como sacar el tema, pero al final decidió ser directo

—Oye, Wendy— ella terminó de masticar antes de responder

— ¿mmm? —

— ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Romeo? Creo que nunca me lo contaste— ella se sonrojó ligeramente

— ¿prometes que no te vas a enojar? — él extendió el meñique

—lo prometo—

—bueno…—

"Se sentía intimidada. Estar rodeada de niños que la miraban constantemente con curiosidad (y algunos con cierto desdén por la atención que recibía) le hacía recordar cuando murió el Abuelo, daba miedo.

Durante el recreo, se le acercaron tres niños. Uno de ellos se le acercó de forma ligeramente agresiva

— ¿ese chico era tu papá? — ella negó con la cabeza, asustada. El criajo le daba miedo, quería irse a casa, quería que Natsu volviera a buscarla — ¿tu hermano? — volvió a negar con la cabeza, quería salir huyendo — ¿entonces? — no podía responder, primero, porque no estaba segura de qué era Natsu. El chico simplemente era él, técnicamente era su sobrino (o algo así) pero, ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera ella no entendía del todo bien?

—bu-bueno…—

— ¡respóndeme! — el súbito grito la hiso caer de culo, uno de ellos se río

— ¿Quieres llorar?— sí, quería y con ganas…

— ¡ya déjenla en paz! — Notó que un chiquillo de cabello oscuro se acercaba visiblemente molesto — ¡¿qué tiene de malo que no sea su papá?! — al ver que el criajo tenía intención de llevarlo a los golpes, se fueron

— ¿estás bien? — Ella se echó a llorar — ¡espera, no llores! —

Romeo había visto llorar a sus hermanas solo en una ocasión y, para él al menos, no había cosa más horrible que ver llorar a una mujer (o una niña, en este caso). Así que, desesperado, buscó su pañuelo en los bolsillos, cuando lo encontró se lo pasó en los ojos con notable torpeza y luego se lo tendió para que se sonara

—Ven, vamos a lavarte la cara— le tomó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

— ¿por qué? — él la miró

—a mí también me molestaban porque me cuidan mis hermanas, además, Levy-oneesan me dijo que siempre tengo que ser amable con las niñas— explicó orgulloso —si vuelven a molestarte avísame y yo te defenderé, ¿de acuerdo? — ella asintió

— ¿puedo quedarme contigo? — el pequeño sonrió

—Si—"

Para cuando terminó su relato, la chica estaba emocionada

—Y desde entonces siempre jugamos juntos— declaró feliz, era la primera vez que le contaba algo a Natsu, así que al principio se sintió un poco nerviosa, pero al ver que este no mostraba signos de molestia, acabó soltándolo todo con naturalidad. El Dragneel sonrió de manera un poco forzada.

¿Cuándo él era niño los críos eran así de crueles? O peor, ¿así de rápidos para entablar relaciones con niñas?

—Ya veo, que bueno que él y tú sean amigos—

Y si bien dijo eso, por dentro tenía en clara una cosa.

Apenas Wendy tuviera curvas, se compraría un rifle de francotirador con mira telescópica.

Y el primer sujeto a quien le apuntaría con ella sería a Romeo.

* * *

Pobre Natsu, Romeo liga más que él.

Me di un rato para actualizar mucho más rapido que la última vez, viva el tiempo libre gehehe. Como siempre les digo que dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció, si les interesa leerme más allá del fanfic busquen mi cuenta en devianart o en fictionpress (Noche-Floreciente).

Se me cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Bendito fuera el sábado. Eso era lo que pensaba Lucy con frecuencia, particularmente porque era el único día de la semana junto al viernes en que podía dormir hasta las tres de la tarde si se le daba en la puta gana. El teléfono sonó como a las once.

Con pereza, se levantó de la cama y caminó pesadamente hacia el teléfono que tenía en la salita

—Diga…— dijo en tono sumamente adormilado

—etto… ¿Lucy-san?— preguntó al tímida voz de Wendy. De pronto se halló completamente despierta

— ¿Wendy? ¿Ocurrió algo?— se asustó al sentir un grito masculino de dolor. Algo en ella se sintió contradictorio al escuchar reír a la peliazul

—nada grave, no se preocupe, pero…—.

* * *

Cuando la Heartfilia llegó a la casa de Natsu, veinte minutos después, la pequeña le abrió

— ¿sigue allí?— preguntó la rubia divertida, la menor asintió. Antes de terminar de entrar, le dio a la pequeña un beso en la frente

— ¿cómo estás?—

—bien, ¿y usted?— Lucy río

—no hace falta que seas tan formal, ya te lo eh dicho— le desarmó el cabello de forma maternal y se dirigió a la cocina.

Básicamente el "problema" era que la menor hiso un comentario diciendo que hacía mucho tiempo que no desayunaba panqueques, contándole a Natsu que el abuelo solía hacerlos todo el tiempo. Si bien esa no fue la intención, el Dragneel se lo tomó como un "Por favor, prepárame panqueques", ya se había chingado una bandeja de huevos entera y dos bolsas de harina, sin haber hecho nada comestible. Tenía tanta harina en el pelo que este lucía blanco, a su lado, Happy, el gato del chico de un extraño color azulado, se sacudía para quitarse la harina del cuerpo

—vaya, Wendy no exageró cuando dijo que tenías un desastre aquí adentro— la voz de la chica hiso que se quemara la mano por el susto — ¿estás bien?— le había caído aceite

— ¿qué haces aquí?— le preguntó el pelirosa confundido mientras la rubia le vendaba la mano

—Wendy me llamó y me contó, le di mi número por si tenía algún problema— ella se río —aunque me imaginé otra cosa cuando se lo di—

—gracias por venir, pero estoy seguro de que puedo prepararlos yo solo—

—bueno, señor independiente, ¿quieres que te ayude?— él fingió meditarlo

—supongo que si podrías ayudarme—

La escena se veía bastante dulce, Wendy le pasaba las cosas a Lucy mientras la Heartfilia le mostraba a Natsu como prepararlos. En poco tiempo, varios panqueques estuvieron perfectamente acomodados en los platos, la pequeña peliazul puso la mesa y Natsu, la tetera

— ¿quieres quedarte a desayunar?— le preguntó el pelirosa

—claro—

El chico no negaría que se pasaba bien con Lucy en la casa, es decir, era una persona bastante agradable, un poco extraña ciertamente, pero le caía bien.

Vieron televisión, Wendy le mostró un par de películas y los dos adultos estuvieron charlando cuando la Marvell comenzó a jugar con Charle y Happy

—Bueno, son las dos, yo ya me tengo que ir— dijo la rubia mirando el reloj de la salita —si quieres ponemos vernos después— le ofreció la chica

—Claro, aunque tengo planes para más tarde, el hijo de un amigo nació hace poco y vamos a ir a verlo— ella asintió

—Ya veo— Natsu le pasó la mano por la mejilla

— ¿qué pasa?—

—Tenías harina— ella se río

—bueno, hasta luego. Nos vemos Natsu— se despidieron con la mano. Extrañamente feliz, el pelirosa entró a la cocina para lavar los plato—realmente los panqueques estaban buenos— pensaba, ciertamente, la chica cocinaba bastante bien

— ¿?— notó que Wendy estaba de pie en la cocina, mirando la nada con Charle en brazos — ¿en qué piensas?— Ella negó con la cabeza —anda, puedes decirme—

Y nada en el mundo pudo haberlo preparado para lo que venía

—Me gustaría que Lucy-san fuera mi mamá—

El plato que Natsu estaba lavando se hiso trizas.

* * *

En el instituto, la única persona que podía detener a la presidenta de clase Erza Scarlet, había sido el Fernández. También fue el único lo bastante tonto (o masoquista) para pedirle una cita, cabe decir que el chico fue llamado "San Jerall" cuando descubrieron que le había pedido matrimonio tras cuatro años de relación.

Y ahora Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel y Gray estaban en casa del peliazul a quien dejaron de ver cada vez con menos frecuencia conforme el embarazo de Erza (quien siempre había sido fuerte pero, carajo, embarazada y con un humor de la puta madre daba aún más miedo que de costumbre) avanzaba, la última vez que lo vieron fue hace casi un mes, cuando el chiquillo había nacido.

Ahora que el pequeñín de nombre Simon (en honor a un antiguo amigo de sus padres que había fallecido hacía mucho tiempo) estaba un poco más grande, sus padres podían permitirse invitarlos a charlar un poco

—Así que tú eres Wendy, un gusto— saludó la pelirroja a la pequeña, el embarazo de Erza había sido lo bastante complicado como para mantenerla en casa buena parte del mismo, por ende, todo lo que sabía de Wendy se lo había contado Jellal, la pequeñita le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

Los mayores estuvieron un buen rato conversando en la sala, por su parte, Wendy veía "Digimon Adventure" (Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar…lo siento, me distraje) cuando se escuchó un llanto infantil, rápidamente la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento, subiendo rápidamente al segundo piso de la casa, guiada por la curiosidad, Wendy la siguió.

La chiquilla entró a una habitación matrimonial de paredes en tonos blanco y verde, sobre la cama, Erza le daba pecho a un bebé de cabellos rojos como los suyos, de haber tenido los ojos abiertos, la Marvell habría notado que eran tan oscuros como los de su padre.

Se acercó con curiosidad

La (ahora) Fernandes la miró con una sonrisa

— ¿ocurre algo Wendy?— ella negó con la cabeza y la boca ligeramente abierta

—Es muy pequeño— comentó. La mayor río

—claro, es un bebe— le dijo, el pequeñín pareció ya no tener hambre, pues alejó la boca del pecho de su madre y dio un bostezo, mostrando sus encías sin dientes y acurrucándose para volver a dormir

— ¿quieres cargarlo?— le preguntó la mayor

— ¡¿eh?!— La pregunta la sobresaltó —pero, ¿y si…?—

—Ven, inténtalo— una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo cuando lo sostuvo y eso que fueron solo unos segundos.

* * *

Cuando volvían a casa, Natsu no entendía por qué Wendy estaba tan callada

— ¿te ocurre algo?— ella lo miró

—bueno…es que…—

—Anda, dime— la alentó. Ella miró al piso

—mamá…—

— ¿eh?—

—mi mamá… ¿me cargaba cómo Erza-san cargaba a Simon?— preguntó.

Y Natsu sintió una enorme impotencia por no saber qué responder

—si…creo que sí. Quiero decir, debió haberlo hecho— ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de quién o donde estaba la madre de la chiquilla

— ¿tú mamá también?— el chico sonrió de forma triste, una expresión que Wendy no entendió del todo

—Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía dos años— le explicó este —mi papá me crio solo—

— ¿el tío Igneel?— Natsu se echó a reír, era gracioso porque técnicamente Wendy era hermana de su padre

—Sí, el tío Igneel— le dijo —recuerdo que a veces me portaba mal y todo eso, pero ¿sabes? Creo que ahora que te tengo a ti entiendo lo difícil que fue para él sacarme adelante— ella sonrió

—el tío Igneel lo hiso bien—

— ¿tú crees?— ella asintió de forma enérgica. Natsu le revolvió el cabello

—por cierto, Natsu-san…— lo llamó ella

—dime—

—etto… ¿puedo…puedo llamarte Nii-san?— Le preguntó ella —es que…bueno…—

"—oye, Wendy— la llamó Erza mientras arropaba a Simon — ¿por qué llamas Natsu-san a Natsu?—

—Porque él es Natsu-san— contestó de forma ligeramente redundante

—es que tu llamas "san" a todos, no digo que esté mal, pero así parece que Natsu fuera igual a todos nosotros— le explicó la pelirroja —¿por qué no lo llamas Niisan o algo parecido?—"

El pelirosa se río

—Claro, llámame como quieras Wendy— ella sonrió

—entonces…Natsu-Niisan— él la cargó en brazos y la subió a su espalda

—Suena raro, nunca tuve hermanas pequeñas—

—yo tampoco— ambos rieron. Todavía tenían que caminar una cuadra para llegar a la esquina y tomar un taxi

—Por cierto, Natsu-Niisan—

—dime—

— ¿cómo le hicieron Jellal-san y Erza-san para tener un bebe?—

Y Natsu sintió miedo.

* * *

Si, traté de actualizar más rapido, este mes tengo pruebas hasta el cuello así que decidi dejarles el capi antes de carecer totalmente de tiempo libre (pronto me librare de ti maldito colegio). Muchos empezaron a pedirme NaLu y, como dije la ultima vez, cuando tienen razón, tienen razón dado que esta cosa tiene "romance" como una de sus categorias y ya era hora de poner algo. Sin embargo, tambien les pido un poco de paciencia con el romance, puesto que esta historia no se trata solo de él, sino tambien de cómo se las arregla Natsu para cuidar (y peor, criar) a Wendy, además de que esta cosa se mueve un poco lento dado mi tic nervioso que me impide simplemente avanzar algo hasta que todo puto detalle quede perfectamente claro en sus mentes (y eso que ya conocen a los personajes).

Así que, como digo, esto tendra romance, pero tambien habra capitulo sdonde no lo halla, por ende, les pido paciencia. Gracias por su atención, dejen sus opiniones, gracias por los que han comentado hasta ahora y tambien por los favoritos, si les interesa leerme más allá del fanfic busquen mi deviantart o Fictionpress "Noche-Floreciente" (aunque solo tengan dos cuentos, algo es algo).

Cuidense.


	6. Chapter 6

Había algo que a Levy le gustaba de ser redactora de una revista pese al suelo relativamente bajo que era depositado a su cuenta cada mes, y era que podía hacer la mayor parte del trabajo desde casa. La muchacha escribía una columna llamada "Para leer en la decimosexta noche", una sección donde recomendaba historias, libros y comics de terror.

Era, por este motivo, que ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Romeo. A diferencia de Juvia que, como dueña de un pequeño restaurante que todavía seguía surgiendo, tenía que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera.

Desgraciadamente, en ese momento Juvia estaba en reunión y ella también tenía una. Llamó a Lucy

— ¿diga?— la voz de la Heartfilia llegó del otro lado de la línea

— ¿tienes algo que hacer durante la tarde?—

—Sí, tengo reunión de padres—

—ustedes son la única escuela del maldito país que las hace los viernes, ¿verdad?—

—oye, baja la vena, ¿qué pasa?—

—Tengo reunión en el trabajo y necesito que alguien se quede con Romeo—

— ¿por qué no se lo dejas a Natsu? Wendy sigue viva y hasta el momento no le ha pasado nada—

—Sí, gracias de todas formas— marcó el número con rapidez

—Diga— era Wendy

—hola Wendy, ¿podrías pasarme a Natsu? Tengo que hablar con él—

—Natsu-nii no está—

— ¿estás sola en casa?— como así fuera le cortaría las pelotas al chico

— ¿con quien hablas?— sintió una voz masculina, luego que alguien le quitaba el teléfono a la pequeña

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó Gajeel

—soy yo—

— ¿el camarón?—

— ¡¿camarón?!—

—sí, eres tú, ¿pasó algo?—

—Tengo reunión en el trabajo y quería que Natsu se quedara con Romeo—

—puedo hacerlo yo, si quieres. Salamander tiene trabajo, así que no llegará hasta tarde— se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado

—si algo le pasa te quemaré las pelotas con aceite hirviendo—

—Natsu me dijo que si algo le pasaba a la mocosa me haría un harakiri, estaré bien—

En veinte minutos sonó el timbre. El pequeño entró caminando

—llegaré a eso de las nueve, gracias. Adiós— y Levy, se fue enseguida. Gajeel chocó miradas con el mocoso, quien le observaba con sus ojos negros

— ¿te pasa algo?— interrogó el mayor en tono rudo. El crio sonrió

—Me caes bien—

— ¿eh?—

—Gajeel-san, creo que el arroz se está quemando— informó Wendy desde la cocina, al ver a su amigo fue corriendo hacia él, dándole un abrazo mientras el pelinegro iba a apagar la olla.

Los dejó jugando con la play2 de Natsu "Marvel vs Capcom" mientras servía la comida, ¿a qué demonios se había referido el chiquillo con eso de "me caes bien"? no lo entendía.

De todas maneras, una vez acabado de servir los llamó

— ¡Oigan, a comer!— los dos llegaron sonrientes y, mientras cenaban, el chiquillo le preguntó si podían ver una película

—eh…supongo que sí, pero déjame ver que tiene Salamander por aquí— una vez terminaron, el pelinegro empezó a rebuscar entre las películas que tenía el pelirosa, maldición, no encontraba nada más o menos apto para un niño

— ¿qué es esto? — encontró una titulada "Felidae" y tenía un gato animado, así que, suponía, era para niños.

Los dejó con ella, estaba lavando los trastes cuando sonó el teléfono, era Natsu

— ¿Wendy está bien? — le preguntó el chico

—Claro que si, a ella y al crio ese no les ha pasado nada—

— ¿el crio ese? —

—la enana me pidió que lo cuidara—

—vigílalos—

—Salamander, tienen seis años, no jodas—

—No, en serio, ese niño es peligroso— el pelinegro dio un suspiro

—Está bien, está bien— dijo con fastidio —pero exageras—

—tú no los conoces—

—Claro— y le cortó.

De todas maneras, decidió darse una vuelta por la habitación, al entrar, notó que ambos críos estaban endemoniadamente cerca.

¿Pero qué carajo?

— ¿qué están…?—

—Se me soltó un diente— le explicó el chiquillo, ahora que lo notaba, este parecía mover algo en su boca con un dedo, de hecho, parecía ser eso lo que Wendy había estado mirando

—ah, entiendo, ¿me dejas ver? — en efecto, así era. Vaya

— ¿es el primero? — el menor asintió, contento

—Si— la Marvell volvió a acercar la mano a la boca del niño para tocar sus dientes, era evidente que a ella nunca se le había soltado uno todavía

—bueno, sigan con su película, yo iré a ver unas cosas— Gajeel salió de la habitación

—Natsu no exagera TANTO con esos dos— de haberse quedado, el mayor habría notado que veían la mentada película tomados de la mano.

Cuando los adultos llegaron le agradecieron bastante a Gajeel, quien, evidentemente, se regodeó de esto. Naturalmente, ambos pequeños saludaron efusivamente a los grandes

—por cierto, Natsu-Niisan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — interrogó la chiquilla

—claro, ¿qué pasa? —

—Es que estábamos viendo una película y hubo una parte que no entendimos— explicó Romeo, Levy levantó una ceja

— ¿qué película? —

—se llamaba Feli…Fili…—

— ¿Felidae? — interrogó la peli azul un tanto nerviosa, los dos niños asintieron

—sí, hay una parte donde los gatos están gruñendo y haciendo algo, pero no entendimos qué—

¿Cómo le explicas a un niño de seis años que acaban de ver una película donde dos gatos tienen sexo?

Ante las aterradoras miradas de los tutores, el chico simplemente hiso lo obvio.

Huir.

—tengo que irme, adiós— casi chocó con alguien en la puerta, esta persona no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué demonios iba tan apurado

— ¿qué le pasó a Gajeel? — interrogó Lucy, en la diestra llevaba una bolsa

—Digamos que sufrirá— los dos niños se acercaron a saludarla y a preguntar qué había en la bolsa

—uno de mis apoderados me trajo una caja de dulces y pensé que sería buena idea traerlos. Claro, si a Natsu no le importa—

—eh, no, está bien— aclaró este algo avergonzado, además, no había podido almorzar o cenar adecuadamente

— ¿puedo quedarme despierta hasta tarde? — interrogó Wendy con una sonrisa, a su lado, el chico parecía igual de emocionado

—bueno…—

— ¡¿sí?! — ambos hicieron un puchero

—solo si aguantan— les dijo Lucy.

Cinco minutos después, los dos estaban dormidos sobre el sofá. Tras un buen rato de conversación, el Dragneel les llamó un taxi a las dos

—por cierto, Natsu, mañana yo y Levy íbamos a almorzar juntas, ¿quieres ir a mi casa? —

La oferta fue inmediatamente aceptada.

Inicialmente hubo un pequeño silencio dentro del taxi

—Lucy— la llamó Levy

— ¿qué? —

—te gusta, ¿verdad? — la chica solo sonrió con satisfacción ante el sonrojo de su compañera y el reclamo furioso de esta

— ¡claro que no! —

—si…claro— se burló divertida.

* * *

JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA SIIIIIIIIIIII

al fin me libre de ti colegio del demonio!  
Si, ya salí y soy extremadamente feliz, felicidad que quiero compartir con ustedes, así que acabé por terminar este capi mucho más pronto de lo esperado. En el siguiente cap habrá más romance y, de hecho, al fin aparecera juvia (la tenia un poco olvidada), como siempre, le spido que se pasen por mi deviantart si les interesa leerme más allá del fic, el usuario es "Noche-Floreciente"

Se me cuidan


	7. AVISO

Recuerdo haberme mudado del fandom de Soul Eater porque ya no me sentía con la libertad de escribir allí. No, es más exacto decir que sentía que no valía la pena escribir allí.

Me explico, en ese fandom, si una historia no era SoMa (SoulxMaka) podías dar por hecho que nadie iba a ponerle, siquiera, un poco de atención y esto, para alguien como yo (que usa el fanfic para practicar técnicas literarias y experimentar con distintos géneros), no sirve, si nadie te dice alguna falla o punto fuerte en la historia, no tenía sentido escribirla.

"¿y el Nalu? ¿Y el naluuuuuuuuuuuu? bueno esta bien :'("

"Quiero nalu u.u"

"QUIERO MAS NALU :C"

Este tipo de comentarios me hacen pensar que hay gente leyendo esto, no porque la historia le haya gustado o porque yo como creadora haya llamado su atención y les guste leerme, sino simplemente porque va a tener NaLu.

Y eso me toca los ovarios como no tienen idea.

Porque me da la sensación de que a ciertas personas solo les interesa una historia porque tiene a su pareja favorita, independiente de la calidad de la misma. En una ocasión leí una historia donde Juvia se cansaba de ser rechazada por Gray y, después de ciertos eventos, acababa en algo parecido a una relación con Rogue, con el que se quedaba al final independientemente de cuanto se arrepintió Gray de eso.

La persona que la escribió logró plasmar no solo el sentimiento de olvidar un amor, sino también el sufrimiento de darte cuenta de cuánto quieres a alguien y ver que ya es demasiado tarde para enmendarlo. Poca gente vio eso, la mayoría solo le tiró mierda porque Gray no se quedaba con Juvia pese a lo incoherente que se veía dentro de la historia.

Así que le pido a la gente que lee esto **solo por las parejas** que lo deje. Que la borre de favoritos o deje de seguirla si hace alguna de las dos cosas.

No es el tipo de lectores que yo quiero para mis escritos.

Quiero gente que me diga que un momento familiar le pareció emotivo o si solo se vio como sentimentalismo barato o que no le llegó porque yo no lo supe expresar bien. Gente que me diga que la historia le gusta por sus puntos fuertes o que la detesta porque hay algo que yo como creadora hice mal.

Lectores de los que yo, como escritora, pueda nutrirme y mejorar lo que hago.

Hay lectores críticos en fanfiction, a diferencia de lo que mucha gente cree. Pero también hay gente que se gana, con honores, el estereotipo que se tiene de ellos.

Eso sí, no confundan una cosa: no es que un lector no tengo derecho a decir que quiere ver el romance mejor explotado, porque eso también es una crítica, pero, como es digo, en esta historia es algo que se ha vuelto constante, lo que me lleva a pensar lo que ya dije.

Y si tu, estimado lector, no entras en la categoría que ya dije y todavía tienes interés en esto, déjame decirte que el capi va a estar para la próxima semana. O eso espero, al menos.

Se me cuidan.


End file.
